baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Darrell Evans
Darrell Wayne Evans (born May 26, 1947 in Pasadena, California) is the manager and director of player personnel for the Victoria Seals of the Golden Baseball League. He is a former third baseman and first baseman in Major League Baseball who played from to with the Atlanta Braves (1969-76, 1989), San Francisco Giants (1976-83) and Detroit Tigers (1984-88). Overshadowed in his prime by fellow National League third baseman Mike Schmidt, he has been described by author Bill James as the most underrated player in baseball history, primarily because his defensive skill, home run power, and ability to draw walks in a long career were offset by a low career batting average of .248. MLB career Evans became the first player to hit 40 home runs in both leagues, and at 38 became the oldest player ever to lead the league in home runs. Evans hit over 20 home runs in 10 different seasons and drew over 100 walks 5 times, with a career high 126 in . In , he hit his 400th home run, becoming the 22nd player to reach that milestone. He retired after having joined Reggie Jackson in becoming only the second player to hit 100 home runs with three different teams, and ranking in 11th place among all-time walks leaders. Evans hit 60 home runs in his 40s, a major league record. He later served as a coach with the New York Yankees in . A two-time All-Star ( and ), Evans was selected as the third baseman on the 1973 Sporting News National League All-Star team. He won the 1983 Willie Mac Award for his spirit and leadership. Managerial career Long Beach Armada Evans worked for a time as the manager for the Long Beach Armada, a team in the independent Golden Baseball League for which José Canseco once played. He managed the Armada to the GBL championship series in his final year with the team in 2007. Victoria Seals On November 25, 2008, Evans became the first manager and director of player personnel for the expansion Victoria Seals of the Golden Baseball League. The team will begin play in April 2009. Other pursuits Evans also works as a consultant for Netamin Communcation Corporation, ensuring accuracy as the gaming company develops Ultimate Baseball Online 2007, the first-ever Massively Multiplayer Online Sports Game (MMOSG) . See also * 1984 Detroit Tigers season * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 RBI * Top 500 home run hitters of all time * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * List of Major League Baseball home run champions * Major League Baseball hitters with three home runs in one game References External links * * [http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?file=/chronicle/archive/2002/07/07/SP182265.DTL San Francisco Chronicle article, 2002] * BaseballLibrary Category:1984 Detroit Tigers World Series Championship Team Category:American League home run champions Category:Major League Baseball third basemen Category:Major League Baseball first basemen Category:Major League Baseball designated hitters Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:San Francisco Giants players Category:National League All-Stars Category:1973 National League All-Stars Category:1983 National League All-Stars Category:People from Pasadena, California Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:New York Yankees coaches Category:Coaches Category:Third Basemen Category:First Basemen Category:Designated Hitters Category:Players